My Nobodies Girl
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: Sort of a lame title, non AU, when Sora and co are in Radient Garden they run into a mysteries girl, with a connection to Organization XIII, RoxasxOC please RR
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, this is my first fanfiction, so at least be a little nice. I decided to have my first fic be a two shot to test this out. This story is actually a small piece of a much longer fic that I'm planning on writing some time later. Flames are invited not necessarily welcome, I welcome with open arms constructive criticism, that will help make my story and writing better, I also enjoy nice positive reviews. Now enough with my chatter on with the story.**

**Disclaimer "I don't own Kingdom Heart, or anything connected to it, all that I own is the storyline and my secret OC"**

Sora, Donald and Goofy, were back in Radiant Garden, seeing how Yuffie and the rest were getting along. It didn't take them long to find her, in fact she actually ran right in to them almost running them over.

"Wow, Yuffie, where are you going in such a hurry," Sora asked regaining his composer.

"Oh, hay Sora," The ninja greeted trying to catch her breath, "Sorry, I was trying to catch the guy in the black coat that's been stirring up trouble."

"What guy in the black coat." Sora asked.

"There's some guy, stirring up trouble, dressed in an Organization XIII coat."

"That's impossible," Donald said.

"Yah, didn't we already get rid of all those organization guys?" Goofy asked.

"Which one was it, what did he look like." Sora asked.

"I don't know, I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." The raven haired girl explained.

"Gets go get him," Donald shouted already on the move and Goofy had to grab him by the collar of his shirt to stop him.

"Great idea, why you do that I'll go back and help Aerith, it's been pretty crazy since the disappearance of Squall,"

"How you guys holding up?" Sora asked

"It's been tuff, but where managing, as long as we don't run into emotion seekers."

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Sora reassured her.

"Let's go already" Donald pressed before running off. Sora and Goofy said bye to Yuffie before running off down the ally ways after Donald.

There were searching through the ally ways for about an hour before, they found the culprit, the figure was standing by the cliff next to the old Hallow Bastion castle.

Sora and his friends ran up to the figure summoning his keyblade, "Alright you, who are you and what are you doing hear."

The figure turned to look at them; his hood was covering his head shadowing his face, The burette couldn't put his finger on who it was, the figure was short and small with even a feminine figure, and all the member he remembered meeting where never that small and none of them where girls.

"Are you threatening me?" the figure asked in a feminine voice, which meant they were very wrong about the gender. The figure they now knew was a girl spread her legs apart and lifted her hands some black pasty stuff formed in her hands then slowly dripped down till they formed into two vicious looking whips that were dripping with the black pasty stuff.

Sora got in battle position and she made the first move by slashing one of her whips at him, there battle skills seamed to be equal, neither of them seamed to be able to hit the other, but after a while Sora was able to take the whips from her.

That made her freeze and even though she had her hood up the keyblade master could feel the girls' eyes boring into him, "Only one was ever able to pull that move on me," she said more to herself than to him.

She stared at him more, Sora got ready for an unexpected attack, "Sora" she suddenly said bewildered, "So you're Sora, I should of known."

She then resorted to throwing thick balls of the black poison at him until she was able to get as least one of her whips back, than made an unexpected slash at him. She got him in the side breaking his skin and making him bleed getting the black paste on him.

The burette quickly used his hand to wipe the stuff away from his wound, but it only made it worse. The foreign paste was sticky and clung to his skin and the more he tried to wipe it away the more he kept smearing it and the boy now had it all over his hand and his side.

The figure laughed evilly at him, "What's the matter, don't you recognize me," she asked.

"I've never seen you before in my life" Sora shot heatedly.

That comment seemed to make the figure angry, once again getting her other whip and started fighting like her life depended on it, Sora was once again able to take her whips away and finally started hitting her.

At last she collapsed on the ground breathing heavily; her hood had fallen from her face, and for the first time Sora looked into her emerald orbs. She was quite beautiful, long black hair, around the age of thirteen or fourteen, green eyes, eyes that were filled with sorrow and betrayal.

She glared straight at Sora, "How could you Roxas" she chocked back sobs as tears filled her eyes, "I thought that- you said that...what about the promise we made!" she shouted sorrow evident in her voice, "The promise you made, I mean- don't you remember" the tears started leaking down her cheeks.

There was a minutes silent's, "I guess not," she broke into silent sobs, "Ju…just go ahead and…and kill me I-I have no other reason to live." She fully collapsed face down on the ground sobbing her nonexistent heart out.

The keyblade master felt a twinge of remorse for her, "Sora, what are you waiting for kill her." Donald encouraged.

Sora took a step towards the sobbing girl and raised the keyblade, but something stopped him from bringing it down, he couldn't do it, he just couldn't. They all stayed like that for a few minutes, until the girl looked up confused as to why she wasn't dead yet, she looked straight into Sora's blue orbs.

"Go" Sora ordered, "leave now, and don't come back"

Hope flashed across her face, "You are still in there Roxas, and you do remember now…Roxas, my brother is still alive, we were wrong, and he's looking for you, you have to find him." That was the last she said before she sank onto a dark portal that appeared beneath her.

Donald's mouth was opened with shock, "Sora! Why did you let her go-" his voiced suddenly softened in confusion when Sora turned around, "Sora, why are you crying?"

Sure enough Sora had tears running down his face, "I don't know" he replied in a confused voice.

**Oooh cliffy, sorry if the battle scene sucked, I'm really not good at writing fight scenes that's why I keep them brief. I'll need at least one review before I can finish the story, its ok if you confused, if you want to know, what happened to Squall/Leon, or what the emotion seekers are, and who this girls brother is, you will find out in my longer story, I know I'm mean, please review, your welcome to guess who the girls brother is, because you all know him**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all I'm back, special thanks to the two of you that reviewed, you now both have permission to kiss my snake...**

**ok you don't have to if you don't want to, but still thanks for you nice reviews, they made my day, 'blows kisses, gives cupcakes' I'm overjoyed that you all liked my story, now without further ado hears chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer "I don't own Kingdom Heart, or anything connected to it, all that I own is the storyline and my secret OC"**

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked back to the restoration committee head quarters, the tears hadn't stopped falling from the boys eyes since he let the mysterious girl go. His Friends hadn't stopped throwing him anxious and concerned looks.

Sora kept reassuring them that he was fine and had no idea why he was crying, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the tears form falling. He had to explain the whole thing again to Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie and once again reassure them that he was fine. As they all lay down to go the sleep, his eyes were starting to get sore because of all the crying and he still hadn't stopped, than a thought came to him.

Sitting up quickly he turned to his companions, "Donald, Goofy" he whispered to wake them up.

"What is it Sora, are you ok" Goofy asked sitting up looking concerned. Donald sat up too looking equally concerned.

"Guys, I don't think it's me that's crying." He started; Donald and Goofy both raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not me, I think its Roxas" Sora said a matter of factly, when his friends confused looks didn't vanish he went on, "Remember before he found out about the nobody's and we first left twilight town after meeting Hayner, Pence and Olette?"

They both nodded, and Sora continued, "Before we left on the train and I started crying, that was me it was Roxas."

"But why would Roxas, be crying so much now?" Donald asked confused.

"He knew that girl, and made some promise with her, maybe…I don't know" Sora looked down in confusion.

Nothing else was said they all laid down again still puzzling over the situation, the tears had finally stopped and Sora slowing drifted into memories that were not his.

_Two figures, were standing in front of memory skyscraper, both clothed in organization uniform hoods up getting ready for battle, there weapons were summoned, two whips appeared on one figures hands and two keyblades appeared in the other's hands. _

_They started fighting, they each landed a fare amount blows to each other, at last the figure with the keyblades took the others whips away and landed on ground and the other figure stood over them in triumph, "I told you" a males voice spoke from the hood, "Your good, but I'll always be better." He threw back his hood reveling his spiky blond hair and sky blue orbs._

_The figure on the ground removed there own hood reveling the mysterious girl, she smirked up at Roxas, "Don't let your head get two big, I'm going to one day beat you, and its going to hurt."_

_The blond Key of Destiny smirked at the raven haired girl, "Keep dreaming honey," he dismissed his keyblades, The girl stood up looking at Roxas seductively, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him passionately. The blond responded to the kiss, then suddenly she pulled away looking away from him, "Roxas I can't do it anymore," she said._

"_What is it Xylia," Roxas asked concerned._

_Tears filled the girls eyes, "I want to really love you, but they all say that these emotions our only memories, it's not fair, I love you so much, but it's not real." _

_Roxas looked at his hands, "But we're going to get our hearts back, and where close, and when that happens it will be real."_

"_But will it be the same, will you still love me?"_

"_I'm going to make a promise to you, I promise that no matter what happens, I'll always love, you are the only one I'll ever love," he kissed her on the lips._

The memory faded then formed onto something else.

_The two nobodies were standing on an ally way in the world that never was, they both looked like they finished with a gruesome battle, and both were staggering struggling to catch there breathe._

_Xylia looked at Roxas anger and betrayal in her eyes, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" she screamed, "I thought you loved me." Tears leaked from her eyes._

"_I do love you Xy; I just have to find out." _

"_But if you find him, you could disappear forever, you could forget me."_

"_Xylia, I promise, that I'll never forget you, as long as you don't forget me."_

"_I won't forget you if you don't forget me, promise."_

"_I promise."_

The dream faded as Sora awoke, he couldn't believe it, and "He had a secret romance with her" he whispered to himself.

A portal appeared deep in the World That Never Was, and a Xylia staggered out of it, breathing deeply and leaning heavily of a nearby gravestone. She looked up at the different gravestones, there were only two of the gems still glowing blue. In fact, she was leaning against one of them, she looked at it, drinking in the incription.

XIII

Roxas

The Key of Destiny

"Roxas why did you leave me" the girl sobbed, she staggered over to the other stone that was still glowing blue, it was hidden away from all the others, only organization members knew of it, she looked at her own discription.

XIV

Xylia

The Deadly Shrine

She saw something on top of the stone, it was a piece of paper, she quickly grabbed it and her eyes scanned over it, It was from a book, and she knew exactly what book it was from, her brother's favorite. There seemed to be nothing special about it except a phrase that was underlined, 'The sin that must be paid for'

"What's that supposed to mean" she shouted as rain started falling from the dark sky, "I don't know what that means" she shouted at the sky falling to her knees letting out hard sobs, "I'm so confused...Zexion, where are you?"

The End

**I know I'm sure you all hate me, hope you were't all disappointed, think of this as a preview for my other fanfiction, its called 'Darkness is my Friend' and if you all like this than I'll start that one next. I decided to revile who her brother was earlier that I expected, it just sort of tuned out this way, sorry if its really angsty, lots of crying, that sort of stuff just seems to happen in my storys without even trying. Once again please review.**


End file.
